


Her

by imawhinybaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawhinybaby/pseuds/imawhinybaby





	1. Chapter 1

A few weeks ago, Sara broke up with Ava and went back to Star City. What she didn't know is a few days after she left, Ava followed her to the city to try and find her and talk things through. That's how she ended up in this cafe.

 

She was getting coffee, looking around, trying to see if she could maybe spot Sara somehow. When the barista gave her her coffee, she gladly accepted it, thanked him and started walking to the door. Before exiting the cafe, she looked around one last time just to make sure that Sara isn't there. Finally accepting that it's gonna awhile, she turned around. Just as she did that, she bumped into a woman, almost spilling her coffee on her.

 

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and I-"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm okay. You almost spilled your coffee on me though," the woman smiled.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be. I like your leather jacket, by the way."

"Thanks. I like your boots."

They laughed at how silly and kinda awkward the conversation is, and so Ava introduced herself.

"I'm Ava, by the way."

"Oh, I'm Nyssa," and then they both shook hands.

"Oh, let me buy you a drink," Ava offered.

"Oh no, that's fine. You're probably late for something right now."

"No, not really. I mean I am trying to find my girlfrie–  _ex-_ girlfriend, but it's fine."

Nyssa saw the look on Ava's face and felt bad. "You know what? I think I'll take that drink you offered," she said with a smile which then made Ava smile.

 

They ordered her drink which is also a coffee and then grabbed a table at the corner near the window. Nyssa decided to start the conversation since it looked like Ava isn't going to start it any soon, probably still embarrassed about earlier.

 

"So, you wanna talk about your ex-girlfriend?"

"Uhh, she broke up with me a few weeks ago because she's...battling her, you know, own demon and I told her that we can do it together and she said all these things about how she doesn't deserve me. Obviously I wasn't gonna let her go. I mean I just got her, you know. So yeah, uhh, I gave her a bit of time so she can breathe and now I'm trying to find her."

Hearing that made Nyssa think back to her ex-girlfriend, which ironically, kinda sounds like her.

"That's funny because I actually had someone like that. She had this demon inside of her too and knows pain very well. She always blames herself when something bad happens and stuff."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, actually. Either she fell out of love for me or blames herself because she thinks that my father hate me because of her...? I honestly don't know," she frowned. "But hey, once you find her, never let her go. Whatever she's been through, it must be a lot that she couldn't let herself be happy. Be there for her, no matter what happens."

"Thank you," Ava said sincerely because she didn't know why but it meant a lot hearing that.

They faded into a comfortable silence, both drinking their coffee and looking out the window when suddenly, Ava saw Sara outside. Squinting her eyes to make sure it really is her, she gasped and grabbed her phone to text her. 

Nyssa got confused at what's happening because one second she was looking out the window, in too deep in her thoughts, the next, she's in a flap.

"What's wrong?" Nyssa asked.

"That's her right there!" Ava points outside the window then went back to tapping on her phone.

"Your girlfriend? Where?" Nyssa asked, trying to see who it is.

"The one with the blond hair wearing a leather jacket! That one looking at her phone right now!"

Ava texted Sara to come inside the cafe across the street because she's there and Sara didn't wanna hurt her more than she already did so she crossed the street and went inside.

As for Nyssa, she couldn't see the face of the crossing woman because her hair was covering her face but she was pretty sure she knows her. Once the blonde came in, she knew it was gonna be real awkward and hard for her not to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara embraced herself, taking a deep breath before she went inside. She didn't know what she would do if Ava cried again. When she broke up with her and saw her face fell, it broke her. But she had do it. What if she hurt her again? What if that demon inside of her comes out again? She couldn't let herself hurt her. She wouldn't. Even if it means she couldn't kiss her or hold her in her arms anymore.

 

Sara finally stepped inside and started walking, looking around the cafe for Ava. And then she found her, but she wasn't alone. There was a black haired woman sitting on the other side of the table with her back on her and head down. Seeing this made Sara jealous.

 _WHO THE FUCK IS THAT? No, no. She hasn't moved on yet. I mean if she did, she wouldn't be here in Star City, right? She's probably just here to find me. Yes, that's it. They're just friends. She's not_ that _person. Ugh! C'mon Sara, keep it together._

 

Trying to keep up her cool, Sara walked towards the table where Ava and this "mystery" girl are sitting. When she got closer, the "mystery"girl's back seemed oddly familiar to her, but she just dismissed it. She's probably just really jealous.

 

Ava stood up to meet her. She hugged Sara which surprised the latter girl because she thought she'd hate her or maybe just keep her distance. And then Sara proceeded to tell her how she shouldn't have come.

As for Nyssa, she tried to block their conversation by continuing to keep her head down because she didn't wanna just breakdown in front them. Just hearing Sara's voice... She couldn't handle it. But when Ava decided to "introduce" her, she knew she couldn't hide. Like literally because she's  _right there._

 

"You shouldn't have come here, Ava."

"Sara, come on. You didn't actually think I was gonna let you go that easy now, did you? I mean I just got you."

Sara turned her head to the girl sitting in front of her because she didn't wanna see the sadness in Ava's eyes. She's also curious as to who this person is and why she didn't just leave.

Ava, of course, saw Sara looking at Nyssa.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Uhh, this is-"

Nyssa looked up.

"Nyssa," Sara finished Ava's sentence.

Saying her name felt so weird to Sara because she hasn't said it in years. It brought back memories and pain.

Hearing her name rolled off the love of her life's lips, Nyssa almost lost it, but she took a deep breath and kept telling herself to keep it together.

Ava? Well, she was confused. She obviously didn't know they knew each other and she didn't read it in any of Sara's files either.

"I- w-what? You know each other?" she asked, looking back and forth at the two. It also kinda looked like they were having a silent conversation on their own.

And then it hit her. Sara was the person Nyssa was talking about earlier.

"It was Sara."

These three words caught Nyssa's attention which made her look Ava in the eye.

"You were talking about Sara earlier, weren't you?"

Instead of saying yes, Nyssa said, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here."

And then she stood up but before she could go any further, Ava stopped her.

"No, no. It's fine, please. You two can talk. I'm gonna go get myself another coffee."

And so Nyssa sat back down and Ava went to order her drink.

 

As for Sara, she blacked out. She froze. She didn't know what to do.

"Sara?"

 When she heard her name said by a small and soft voice, it took her out of her trance and turned to face the owner of the voice.

 

When Sara sat down on Ava's chair, they both knew their gonna be in for a wild ride of pain and sorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Belov-Sara. How are you?"

 

Sara didn't know what to say. Obviously she didn't miss how Nyssa almost said "beloved". What does she do? Does she apologize? Does she tell her she's been travelling through time? That she's been fixing history? That an actual demon is actually inside her?

 

Sara kept opening and closing her mouth trying to figure out what to say. But then Nyssa smiled.

"It's okay, Sara. You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. But not to pry–I mean I guess I am prying... Anyway, you wanna tell me why you broke up with that beautiful lady sitting in the corner on the other side of this cafe, looking at us, probably wondering what we're talking about?"

Sara wondered how Nyssa knew all that when she didn't even look back once after Ava walked away. It's like Nyssa read her mind because she said, "Please, I used to be Ra's al Ghul," and then she smiled.

Sara smiled back. 'Guess she didn't changed much at all. She's still straightforward. But definitely not straight.

"So?" Nyssa asked, waiting for Sara to answer her question.

"So? Oh. It's...complicated," and as she said that, she looked at the direction where Ava was sitting. When Ava saw Sara looking at her, she immediately turned her head to the other side so she was facing the window and grabbed her second cup of coffee and drank a large amount of it. This made Sara smile.

Seeing Sara smile made Nyssa smile. She turned around to look at Ava and she can see her glancing at them like every five seconds, probably to see if they were still looking at her. Nyssa chuckled and turned her head back to Sara to which Sara did the same.

 

"Our life has always been complicated. We're assassins. We fought those Mirakuru men. You...died; came back to life. I almost died too," Nyssa chuckled.

"Wait, what?!"

"Oh no, I'm fine. Oliver asked me to help him fight this madman. The guy blew up the island with us still on it. It was a long story."

"I-I knew what happened, but I didn't know you were there."

Nyssa made a face wondering how she knew. Oliver probably told her.

"Oh, uh, I.. Well, I have a team. We time travel and fix anachronisms and stuff. And...I think he told me...? I don't know. There's a lot going on right now, and I just... It's hard being captain."

"Time travel and captain, huh? Well, that's new."

"Heh, yeah."

"And demon?"

"H-how?" she glanced at Ava, who's now actually just looking out the window and tracing the rim of the cup on the table.

"How'd you guys meet anyway? Did she call you or something?"

"Call me? No. She bumped into me. Obviously, I would have avoided her, but I'm trying to be a normal person who's trying to blend in and act like I can't kill ten men at once with my bare hands."

"Oh, I thought she'd call you because she read something in my file."

"Your file?"

"It's...a long story," Sara sighed.

"Well, why don't you tell me about that story why you broke up with her," Nyssa gestured her head at Ava's direction.

"I thought she told you?"

"Kind of."

Sara sighed and told her.

"Well, basically, I got possessed by an actual demon and I... I hurt her." She looked out the window, not looking at Nyssa. She didn't want to see the pity in her eyes.

"Sara... Look at me. Sara."

Sara didn't look at her until Nyssa put her hand on top of hers.

"That wasn't you."

"But that's just it, Nyssa. That  _was_ me. You know I-I have this darkness inside and I-"

"We all do, Sara. That's why we need someone to be our light, to keep us grounded. You've been through a lot. You need a little bit of happiness too, and I can see how happy you are with her." She really can, and this hurt her. But as long as Sara's happy, even if it wasn't with her, she'll be fine.

What Nyssa said made Sara smile because she can see how hard this was for her.

"Thank you," Sara said, sincerely.

Nyssa replied with a smile. They stayed like that for like five seconds, smiling at each other. But then Nyssa stood up.

"I should probably get going." She grabbed her cup of coffee that has now gone cold, finished it, and put it back on its saucer.

Sara stood up as well.

"It was nice seeing you, Nyssa. I missed you."

"It was nice seeing you too, Sara. As always."

And then they both hugged each other.

"She's a good one," Nyssa smiled and pulled away and left to go to Ava who was now looking down, in too deep in her thoughts. She didn't even notice Nyssa until she spoke.

"Are you okay?"

Ava jumped a little then looked up. When she saw that it was just Nyssa, she calmed down. Nyssa chuckled.

"I'm leaving now. I just thought I'd say goodbye."

"Oh, uh," Ava stood up and held out her hand. Nyssa chuckled but shook it anyway.

"Never let her go."

"Never," Ava smiled.

Nyssa was about to turn around and leave but before she did, Ava called her name.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

This made Nyssa smile. She understood what Ava meant.

"Yeah. She may be the love of my life," and then she turned back to look at Sara who was sitting at the table they were at, looking out the window, "but I'm definitely not hers." She turned back to look at Ava and said, "and maybe that's a good thing." She smiled one last time and then she left.

 

Ava walked over to Sara and sat on the empty chair. This caught Sara's attention and then she smiled.

"Are you drunk?" Sara asked.

"What? Why would I be drunk? I was drinking coffee."

"I thought that was alcohol and you just told the barista to put it in a cup so people wouldn't notice and judge you for drinking on an afternoon."

"Sara, first of all, it's a cup. People would've notice. And second, this is a cafe, they don't sell alcohol. And-"

"Hey, some cafes do," Sara cut her off.

Ava rolled her eyes and carried on speaking, "And third, I don't care if people judge me. They'll judge you whatever you do, so might as well just do whatever you want."

"Look at you," Sara smiled, obviously amused. "Why is Director Sharpe so uptight, huh?"

Ava rolled her eyes again and said, "Shut up. You're still a jerk for breaking up with me like that."

Sara sighed and took her hands in hers.

"I was trying to protect you."

Ava sighed.

"I know, but you can't fight him on your own. We're all in this together. You have us. You have me. You don't have to be alone."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I know you are. But you gotta stop building a wall to keep me out. Let me be there for you. Please."

Ava begged. Seeing the look on Ava's face... Sara just couldn't take it. So she smiled and nodded. Ava returned her smile.

"So," Sara spoke. "Were you quoting 'High School Musical'?" Sara asked, raising her eyebrows.

Ava pulled her hands back.

"What the hell is 'High School Musical?'"?

"What the- You've never watched of 'High School Musical'?!" Sara asked in disbelief.

"That's why I asked, Captain." Ava rolled her eyes but smiled. "Are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah. I am." Sara smiled.

 

Before they stood up, Sara grabbed Ava's hand and kissed the back of it. They walked out of the cafe hand in hand.

"You better watch 'High School Musical' with me when we get back. And the second one. And the third one."

"There's three?"

"Yes! And maybe we can go to the future and see if they finally made a fourth one."

Ava just smiled at her. If only their lives were normal.


End file.
